Long Live
by Potter-Everdeen-Swan-Cullen
Summary: This is a song-fic based on Taylor Swift's song, Long Live. It starts off just after the war and focuses on Ron, Hermione and Harry.


**Author's Note: **So, I had an idea to write this one-shot after listening to the song "Long Live" by Taylor Swift. I'm a huge Swifty and I'm really excited about this story. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do! If you do enjoy, please review and favorite!  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. In reality, I hardly own anything. It's a truly sad reality.

Chapter 1:

"Ron!" Hermione cheered. Ron smiled and ran over to Hermione. Hermione jumped into Ron's arms and kissed him passionately. Ron smiled through the kiss and held Hermione close. "We did it, Ron!" Hermione said, after pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe it!" Ron replied.

"Hermione! Ron! Come here!" Ginny shouted. They both followed after Ginny and ended up in front of a huge crowd with Harry by their side. Harry smiled.

"We did it guys!" Harry cheered, as he went to wrap Hermione and Ron in a big hug. After releasing them both, they turned to see the big cheering crowd. They all chanted messages to Ron, Hermione and Harry. Hermione looked around at the crowd and could see Harry and Ron both looked more confident than they ever had before. They both looked like the hero's that you saw pictures of in Muggle history textbooks. The crowd began chanting, "Long live Hermione, Ron and Harry!" Then, photographers from the Daily Prophet came forward and took pictures of the trio for the next print of the Daily Prophet.

"I'll never forget this, guys! I love you both so much!" Hermione said getting slightly teary eyed. She truly wouldn't forget this. She had never felt to special! She felt like a queen. No longer did she feel like a normal witch in ratty clothes, trampling through the woods on a trip that seemed to have no end. Now, she stood there feeling as special as she did the night of the Yule Ball. She felt even more special than that though. It was amazing.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione as they turned to walk away from the crowd. "Guys," Harry said. "I just need to tell you, I've had the time of my life with you guys. I mean the war wasn't fun, but you guys were always there and I just love you guys." He said. "In the future, if somehow we have to say goodbye to each other, I want you all to explain to your children about me and tell them I hope they shine like we did. I'll do the same for my kids. Can you promise em that?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron both nodded.

"Of course Harry! But, don't talk about that now! We just made it through the biggest struggle ever together. I don't think any of us are going anywhere." Hermione said. Harry nodded and wrapped them both in a huge hug.

~ 5 years later ~

"Hey Mate." Harry said solemnly. Ron nodded to acknowledge Harry. Today wasn't their favorite day. It was 5 years since Hermione had died in an attack on the ministry. Harry and Ron had been on the Auror team that handled the attack, but when they got there, they saw the most horrific thing. Hermione was surrounded by wizards, all torturing her at once with all different curses. By the time they got the wizards away, Hermione was in critical condition. She died in St. Mungo's that night.

"Are you ready to do this, Mate?" Ron asked as he grabbed the pictures he had laid aside for this. Harry nodded. The two men went into the living room to see the faces of their children. Ron looked to his wife, Julia, who was sitting in the corner, then to his kids, Hermione, Rose and Hugo, who were on the couch. Next to Julia was Ginny, Harry's wife and Ron's sister. Next to Ron's kids were Harry and Ginny's kids, Jean, Lily, James and Albus. (**A/N: **Jean was named after Hermione. Jean was her middle name for those that don't know) Now came the hard part. As they had promised the night they won the war, they would tell their children about Hermione and give them her best wishes. Hopefully they could make it through this without break down into tears. They missed Hermione so much.

"Ok, mates, we have a story to tell you. It starts with 3 kids. A smarty pants, a ginger and a hero." Ron said.


End file.
